Now It's My Turn
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Her old friend returned...but Amanda could tell something wasn't right. And she didn't like it at all. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Do We Know Each Other?

At the American Airlines Arena, a black Kia Soul decided to parked alongside the others as the NXT and main roster wrestlers were walking into the building with their luggages. Yukie Shriabuki climbed out of her compat car, as she pulled the keys from the ignition before looking back inside of the car to see her 14 year old sister, Chihiro listening to vocaloid music.

Yukie slammed her hand on the horn, Chihiro jumped before removing her headphones and looked at her sister.

"Come on, I've got a big night ahead of me." Yukie explained before Chihiro rolled her eyes and climbed out of the car, and headed to the trunk to grabbed her oldest sister's luggage. "Here, hold Pepper for me." She stated, before placing her miniature schnauzer in Chihiro's arms.

"Why did you have to bring the damn dog anyway, sis?" Chihiro questioned, before Pepper started growling as Yukie grabbed a dog carrying purse from the backseat.

"You were supposed to be at my place, watching him but you've decided to follow me. All you're going to do is run around and harass people at my new career." Yukie explained, before Pepper climbed in and the raven haired with blue streaks zip up the bag halfway.

"Since when did wrestling become a career anyway?" Chihiro questioned.

"A long time ago but it didn't take a crazy turn until the 90's!" Yukie answered, after rolling her eyes. "After tonight, I'm taking you home and don't expect me to let you back into my apartment, cause I'll be gone on the road next week." She explained, before Chihiro pulled up the suitcase handle and Yukie held onto Pepper.

"I just can't wait to see who will you fighting tonight on your first day. I bet she's gonna slap the taste out of your mouth." Chihiro responded.

"I'll do that to you, if you don't hush the smart mouth. No wander Daddy kicked your ass out of his house." Yukie warned, before she and Chihiro started walking towards the entrance… until a taller man with brown eyes and many tattoos wolf whistled at the Shirabuki sisters, causing them to look at him.

"Hey, what's up, telephone pole, do you have a problem? What were you looking at my ass for?" Yukie questioned as she felt her anger increased, while Baron and Corey Graves were looking back at her. "Uh-uh, hold my poodle! Hold my poodle, Chi-Chi!" She retorted, passing Pepper to Chihiro cause the miniature schnauzer to whine. "What's up, you got a problem?! You want some of this cake, punks?!" She questioned, before Baron and Corey walked away, knowing not to mess with her. "I'll take both of you in this parking lot!"

"Cut it out, dipshit!" Chihiro responded, as Baron and Corey looked back at the two.

"They're looking at me like I'm a girl! And who are you calling dipshit?!" Yukie explained, pointing toward them.

"You're dressed like a girl right now!" Chihiro answered, before Yukie looked at herself as she wore a black leather jacket, a _Bullet Club_ shirt underneath it, along with a red and black plaid skirt and black studded ankle booties. "Now, pull it together, or you'll become a fired rookie on your first night. Here take your puppy back."

"Damn… I would love to get a drink with you after the taping." Then the sisters saw a man with black hair that had a bit of blonde in it and a beard, walking passed them.

"Wait a minute, hold this!" Chihiro retorted before roughly passing Pepper to Yukie making the miniature schnauzer whined once more. "Hey, two toned skunk, are you trying to look at our tater tots?!" She questioned, before he walked away from them, knowing not to mess with them. "I'll take off my g-string and I'll handle you!" She retorted as he disappeared.

"Wow, we must've got all our anger from our father, the way we scared men off. With you around me, I'll never get laid." Yukie explained.

"Shut up! Come on, let's go find your locker room." Chihiro said, before walking ahead of her middle sister and they finally made it inside.

As Yukie and Chihiro made it backstage of where the arena was, they saw many NXT and main roster wrestlers having conversations and even dressed in their ring clothes. Yukie sometimes even had to grabbed of Chihiro's _Invader Zim's_ Gir cosplay hoodle to stop her from hugging one of them, making the older sister feel embarrassed on her first day. But once they found the locker room that had 'Yukie Yang', it was now Yukie's time to shine, knowing she was new here.

"Did you have the raid the cupcake platter, sis?" Yukie questioned as she was inside of the bathroom, putting on her first ring ring clothes.

"Aw, come on, we know that we both love cupcakes. And beside, the one with the wet long black hair from the parking lot tried to steal a chocolate one, but I've bit him before running off." Chihiro explained, while licking the frosting off the vanilla cupcake.

"Well, you're gonna have to give them back and apologize for being a little piggy." Yukie responded, before laughing at the end.

"Whatever. And by the way, how did this whole new career started? Did you sign up for an application online?" Chihiro questioned, before biting down on the cupcake and saw Yukie walking out of the bathroom.

"Actually… I was working out and somehow Hunter found me two weeks ago. He liked my fighting style and he wanted me to be introduced into WWE after hearing my life story."

"You've must have told him that our late brother was in Bullet Club back in Japan for a short while, before he ended up shot. I heard Prince Devitt and the rest of the Bullet Club was at Hiroki's funeral, while we were grieving hard." Chihiro explained, as Yukie started straightening up her raven black hair with teal streaks. "Are you going out in the ring like that?" She questioned while looking at Yukie's ring attire.

Her first ring attire, a black low impact sports bra with a pair of black high waist shorts, fishnet tights, with a red and black striped knee high sock on one leg and a green and black striped sock on the other… it was also similar to former WWE diva Ashley Massaro.

"Yeah, I made this outfit for myself. But one day, I'll have a designer make a better one that's my style. Something representing… like anime style heroes." Yukie explained before putting on her five buckle black knee high converse shoes.

"Don't forget this… To go along with that face makeup you have on." Chihiro responded, tossing a red jacket that had monster looking eyes and a sinister smile on each side of the hoodie. "And you have a match with a…" She explained, before her brown eyes widened in shock to see a familiar name on the script which read ' _Yukie Yang v. Amanda Cena'_.

Chihiro had reason to be nervous.


	2. First Match

Dark hazel eyes scanned the arena, Amanda having read the script.

' _She made it into the business…'_ Amanda thought with a smile.

"You know her, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"Yukie and I grew up together… but I haven't seen her in 10 years. I tried calling after Hiroki's death but Hiro hung up on me." Amanda responded, absentmindedly playing with her _Balor Club_ hoodie.

"Let's go find her, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Finn replied before they left.

"Look, I'm sorry that my pig of a sister took all the cupcakes. She's crazy like that even if it comes to sweets." Yukie explained as she apologized to Roman, before she walked off to get herself a bottle of water.

"Look, I'd advise keeping your distance from her."

"Oh come on, you must've seen her walk off somewhere. She's about 5'6", long raven hair and grayish blue eyes. So stop holding out on me, Thomas."

Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that, seeing Baron, Amanda and Finn… but she didn't recognise Amanda at all.

To her, it was like she had never known the 25 year old.

"Fine then… she's over there." Baron responded, pointing towards Yukie before she covered her head with the red hoodie and walked off.

"That's an odd reaction." Amanda replied. "Hey, Yukie!" She called out, taking off from the guys and reaching Yukie.

"Uh… I'm not Yukie." She responded as she tried to leave once more.

"That's not gonna work on me because the two of us and another friend grew up together." Amanda replied, Yukie turning around.

"I don't know who you are. Or what mind games you're trying to play with me, but I do have a match tonight and it doesn't mean I can't knock you out backstage." Yukie explained.

"What the hell happened to you to make you not remember me?! It's Mandy! You, me and Ashley Hardy grew up together running around arenas like this all hyped up on sugar!" Amanda responded.

"Like I said, I don't know you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a match tonight with this so called… Demon Mistress." Yukie responded, before walking back towards her locker room.

"Well that didn't go well." Amanda muttered before she felt a hand on her shoulder… she turned to see Finn and he pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other.

Baron saw that Amanda was sad… and he didn't like it at all though he'd never admit that with Finn around, the 6'8" man walking over to them.

"See, I told you to keep your distance away from her but later… its her debut match against you, Mandy. And she still going to keep that attitude like she did to me earlier." Baron explained.

"Something happened to her after I left 10 years ago… but she's not the only one who's changed." Amanda responded, Finn keeping a steely glare directed at Baron.

"And next time, don't rub it in!" Finn replied before he guided Amanda away from Baron.

The pyro kicked off the show and Amanda was already in the ring, hood pulled over her head.

"Yeesh, do they put something in the water here to make most of the Women's roster short?" Yukie asked.

"That's downright rude!" Chihiro responded.

"Just shut up. Stay in my locker room and do your homework, okay. I'll be back to check on it and you better have your eye on Pepper too." Yukie explained, zipping up her monster like red hoodie all the way to the top of her head, before heading out into the arena as _Matryoshka_ by Hachi feat. Gumi and Miku played loudly.

"And her opponent from Osaka, Japan, Yukie Yang!" Jojo announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are kicking off _Raw_ with a debut match for the young lady heading to the ring and on the opposite end of the spectrum, it's gonna be a hell of a match for the Demon Mistress… who for some odd reason, has not shown her face yet. I'm Michael Cole, joined by Bradshaw and Byron Saxton and on commentary for this match, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Seth Rollins." Michael responded, Seth nodding. "Now have you ever seen any odd behavior from Mandy that resembles this?" He asked.

"Physically hiding from the world? No, that's not how she is." Seth answered.

"Bleah!" Yukie responded with her tongue sticking out after removing her hoodie. "What's wrong? You're too short to be wrestling, aren't you?"

Amanda pulled the hood off her _Balor Club_ up… before pulling it down and pulling the hoodie off, revealing her new ring outfit, which was similar to Nikki's from SummerSlam 2015 but the _Balor Club_ tank top was tied at the back, the shorts were black with white on the sides and Amanda still had her black, white and grey knee pads, black ring boots and black kick pads.

"Waiting for your cue, pal!" Amanda responded, the last part in a venomous tone.

"Hmm…" Yukie hummed, before climbing onto the turnbuckle and sat on it.

Amanda glanced at Finn and before she turned back to Yukie… and put herself on the opposite turnbuckle, left leg crossed over the right and Yukie turning confused.

' _The hell is she doing?'_ Yukie thought to herself, before smirking.

"Are you beef or chicken, little girl?" Yukie questioned, before crossing her arms.

"Well do I want to know what kind of mind game you're playing?!" Amanda responded, Yukie turning pissed.

She ran at the brunette, who hit her with a Shotgun Dropkick and then crash tackled Yukie before she grabbed her and tossed her out of the ring.

"I hate you, midget!" Yukie screamed.

"Someone's not happy tonight." Bradshaw responded as Yukie stood up and Amanda cussed, not caring that the higher ups were watching.

Yukie turned to Seth, who was just as confused.

"I don't know, maybe something set her off earlier." Seth replied.

"Okay… I'm about to fuck you up now!" Yukie retorted, before running towards Amanda and missed as she tried to dropkick her.

Amanda tripped her and then hit Yukie with a spinning back kick, which startled both Finn and Seth as well as the commentators.

"Well, that's a move I haven't seen her use since Hell In A Cell 2013 when Mandy found her way into the cell, hit Randy in the back of his head with a kendo stick and-" Bradshaw responded before they heard barking and everyone saw Pepper running from Chihiro.

"Come back here!" Chihiro shouted, Yukie stood up… only to end up on the receiving end of the Bloody Sunday DDT and Amanda pinning her.

The bell rang and Amanda was on her knees before she grabbed Yukie by her hair as _Hellraiser_ by Ozzy Osbourne echoed loudly through the arena.

"Amanda Rose Cena! You don't remember me?! You damn well will after tonight, bitch!" Amanda replied before throwing Yukie to the mat and standing up before she and Finn walked off.

Yukie was helped up, rubbing her head.

"Well, some rather sadistic behavior during this match from the Demon Mistress!" Byron responded, Seth turning to him.

"You're right." Seth replied before he went to help Yukie, Chihiro and Pepper to the back.

"The hell's gotten into her?!" Yukie asked.

"You and Hiroki had a friend named Amanda Cena… that was her." Chihiro responded, handing Pepper to Yukie and Pepper licking Yukie's face.

"I looked at pictures after the accident… Mandy's hair was a light brown and she didn't have a scar on her left hand." Yukie replied.

"I'm gonna hazard a guess and say she was 15?" Seth asked.

"That's what my parents said." Yukie answered.

"Hair sometimes darkens with age… and the scar, I'm not sure of how it happened other than she was 17 when it did happen." Seth replied.

"Look… after losing tonight on my first night, I'm taking you home now and I'm not going to bring you back anymore." Yukie responded, before grabbing Chihiro by her ear and leading her towards backstage.

"Help me! She's trying to kill me!" Chihiro responded loudly.

Seth shook his head and walked off.


	3. Hoping To Get Answers

Seth reached the locker room and knocked on the door… when it opened, he saw Finn and Amanda, the younger of the two glaring at him.

"If you're here to gloat, go piss yourself!" Amanda responded angrily, Seth turning startled.

"She really doesn't remember, Mandy. I heard from the two saying that Yukie was involved in some kind of freak accident." Seth explained.

"I kept calling their home… aside from the few times her mother and brother would answer, I got shouted at and the phone was slammed down. No one told me a damn thing about the accident." Amanda responded, brushing her tears away and Finn wrapping his arms around her.

Seth decided to let them be as they held each other and walked down the hallway before he saw Ashley.

"Bad timing, I take it?" Ashley asked, having intended to check on Amanda.

"She's upset… I've seen her upset but not like this." Seth answered.

"She and I did grow up with Yukie… and whatever caused the memory loss, Yukie doesn't seem intent on mending a broken friendship and that's breaking Amanda's heart." Ashley responded.

It was at the hotel after the taping that Yukie had found a note on her room door after coming back from the bar.

' _Booked the red eye flight back home. I hope you're proud of yourself for how you broke your old friend's heart!'_

"Whatever…" Yukie muttered, before balling up the note and throwing it on the floor, walking into her hotel room.

It was in the hotel bar that Amanda and Finn were drinking, both of them huddled cozily to one another… and that was how Corey and Baron found them.

"You two okay after you terrorized Yukie?" Baron questioned mockingly.

Amanda asked for the bartender to pour another shot of whiskey… and then threw it, Baron screaming as it had burned his eyes.

"Screw you, asshole!" Amanda yelled, Corey helping Baron flush his eyes out as Finn held Amanda back. "No, I'm sick of how he treats us both! If he's got a problem, he doesn't need to make short jokes and be a condescending bastard!" She shouted.

"Well I hope you are proud of yourself, Mandy Rose Cena."

Then they heard Yukie's voice, before pouring her beer on top of her head.

"You bitch!" Amanda growled before she picked Yukie up and bodyslammed her through a table, Yukie screaming in pain as Finn pulled Amanda back.

Yukie pulled herself up with Corey's and Baron's help, looking at them after Amanda and Finn had left.

"Fuck's sake!" Yukie muttered.

"Yeah, she's a terror when she's been crossed or thrown aside from someone's life. You alright?" Corey replied, helping Yukie sit down.

"Just trying to get back at her, that's all." Yukie responded.

"It's not like she caused you to lose your memories of her." Baron replied.

"You have no fucking room to talk, I know you hate the guy she hangs around!" Yukie responded after turning to Baron.

"She's got a point, you really have no right to take that out on Mandy." Corey replied.

"Oh really? I thought that this is wrestling. Where you get to take out your opponents or even love or hate them. So, I chose to hate her, she's my enemy from this day forward." Yukie explained, before walking off.

"You're right though, I did let my personal issues with Finn cloud my judgment. Mandy's a good kid." Baron replied.

"She is… she's been through hell and back." Corey responded.

It was in the morning when Amanda and Finn were ready for the day… the two left, avoiding the others.

But at their apartment in Orlando, Amanda heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?" Amanda asked, Chihiro breathing a small sigh of relief that Amanda had answered the phone.

"Oh thank god, it's you after so many years, Mandy." Chihiro responded.

"I think you were about 4 when I left, Chi but I missed you too." Amanda replied, tucking some of her straightened shoulder length hair behind her right ear.

"You make it home safely?" Chihiro asked.

"Yep. Home, cleaned up, clothes are nice and clean too… shouldn't you be in school now?" Amanda responded.

"Missing one day ain't gonna kill me. Look, I need you and Finn and Ashley, if you can reach her, to stop over... I have some things to explain." Chihiro replied before giving Amanda the address, Amanda writing it down before seeing Finn open the front door and Ashley walking in.

"She stopped over, we'll be there soon." Amanda responded before they hung up.

"This about Yukie?" Ashley asked, Amanda nodding.

At the apartment, Chihiro let the three in… and her eyes widened at seeing Ashley's tattoos.

"Nice artwork." Chihiro responded.

"Thanks. Hey, when you're 18, I'll take you to go get a tattoo." Ashley replied before they sat down.

"So what happened and when did it happen?" Finn asked.

"Let me think… she was coming home from a party after high school graduation and it was raining, that night Yukie wore probably a bra with metal straps… and somehow after getting out the car, she got struck by lightning and we found her the next morning unconscious on the lawn." Chihiro explained as she held a notebook in her hands. "While you were gone, she always sent you letters and pictures right, Mandy?" She questioned.

"From about August 2005 to June 2006… after that, it was Hiroki who had sent letters and pictures until about a week before his death. I honestly think he didn't feel like he had any right telling me about the accident." Amanda explained before they heard the door open.

Amanda stood up and Yukie looked at her… she expected to see dark circles under Amanda's eyes as she knew that the industry aged people but Yukie didn't see them and attributed that to a good peach colored concealer.

"I felt lonely, sis. I'm sorry…" Chihiro responded, before secretly handing Finn the notebook that was in her hands which labeled _'Dear Mandy, Screw You!'_ on the front.

"Don't be… she needed to know." Yukie responded before letting the trio leave. "And I want my damn rematch with you next week, shorty!" She shouted, before slamming the front door.

"If only creative actually listened to the ones they write the scripts for." Ashley muttered.

"Amen to that, Sis." Amanda responded before the three got in the silver Altima and left.

It was at the apartment that Amanda opened the book and saw that the first page was written on August 21st 2006.

' _Dear Mandy, ya big superstar! Since you've decided to be a WWE star, and I ended up being at this dump called high school after getting held back a year, I've decided to different things now. Sometimes I don't do my work. Sometimes I don't even show up to class and decided to smoke in the girl's bathroom now. Maybe one day I should try out weed to calm my damn nerves about you being famous and my bickering piece of shit dad I hate now.'_

' _Fame isn't all it's cracked up to be.'_ Amanda thought before she read a letter from a day she'd never forget, June 25th 2007… and Yukie had clearly been taken aback by the three deaths that had happened over that weekend.

' _Mandy… I can't believe that they're gone. I've tried calling you but you never answered my calls. Or not even sending me letters back. What kind of a friend are you?! You must like ignoring me, don't you, bitch? If I ever see you in my hometown, I'll climbed over the barricade and attack you in the ring and give you a piece of my mind. But now… I must go ahead and get ready for graduation the next day. P.S., smoking weed is the best to forget about you and the pain.'_

' _I didn't speak to anyone for three weeks… everything had turned upside down.'_ Amanda thought as she glanced at the scar on the palm of her left hand.

The one she, in a severe lack of sleep, took a knife from her brother's kitchen and inflicted onto herself.


	4. Can't Change The Past

_**7/9/05…**_

" _Well… that's the last of them. You all ready to go?" Yukie replied after helping Amanda put her packed up belongings in the car._

" _Just about… fighting the nerves though, it's a big decision." Amanda responded, her light brown hair tied back in a ponytail and Yukie knowing that in a few years, it would change color… and she honestly hoped that the company would never make Amanda bleach it as both girls felt that there were too many fake blondes in the WWE._

" _I'm really going to miss you, Mandy…" Yukie said, holding back the tears knowing that Amanda was her only friend she had beside her brother, Hiroki._

" _I'm gonna miss you too, Yukie. Try not to drive Hiroki crazy, okay?" Amanda responded, both laughing as they hugged._

" _I won't, but will I see you again, beside TV?" Yukie questioned after they let go._

" _Around Thanksgiving… and hopefully in time for Christmas, depending on when WWE does the Tribute To The Troops special. Remember the first one where Eddie put on a soldier's vest to protect himself during a match?" Amanda responded, brushing tears away._

" _Eddie's never gonna change. Hey, did Ashley say what tattoo she's getting?" Yukie replied._

" _Not yet but I know Gil is gonna flip out because she's his youngest and he's very protective. I'll try to bring her along with me, okay?" Amanda responded._

" _Alright. By the time, you've get back, there will be a change in me, Mandy." Yukie explained._

" _We embrace the changes." Amanda responded before they saw John. "I better go. Take care of you, okay Yuki?" She responded before they hugged again for a few seconds._

 _After Amanda and John were gone, Yukie looked out at the midday sky._

" _You hang onto your dreams, Amanda… and never let go." Yukie whispered with a smile._

 _But little did she know how much would change…_

 **Present time,** _ **9/2/15**_ **…**

Amanda set the book aside and picked up a box, opening it… and finding a letter from Hiroki that had been written on the same day, opening it and reading it.

' _Hi, kiddo… I heard about what happened, I'm very sorry because I know how much they meant to you, I wish I was there to help you through this_. _But right now you are far away from us and you probably have your family there to help you. Yukie really does miss you, but she doesn't want to show it cause of what you are doing on Tv. She wants to be like you one day, but… don't tell her this but she isn't going to make it in the world a few weeks back she ended up with a broken ankle from a dare from her… so called new friend which I've beat him up. Please call us one, maybe you can bring some sense into her.'_

"I wish you were still here, old friend." Amanda whispered before she felt Finn's arms around her shoulders.

"I wish he was here too… he was a damn good friend." Finn replied quietly, kissing her on her forehead.

Downstairs, Ashley opened the door and saw Baron.

"Kick rocks." Ashley responded, attempting to close the door but Baron stopped her in a gentle manner.

"Just let me in, let me talk to Mandy for a second." Baron responded. "It's about Yukie."

"Mandy?" Ashley called out, Amanda and Finn heading downstairs.

"I found her _'Dear Mandy, Screw You'_ letters." Amanda responded.

"I know but… Yukie didn't mean it." Baron replied.

"Could've fooled me, the book's all full of hatred and blame! And for what, for Mandy following through with her dreams?! It's her life and her career, it's not anyone else's choice to make or disagree with! So don't you dare stand there and tell us that Yukie didn't mean it because she did!" Finn replied, refusing to hold back anymore.

"Did you even bother looking closer at the pages? Her little sister showed me that Yukie cried while writing it all. It was all her father's idea to release her anger out before she doing dangerous things." Baron explained.

"Yeah, I did! I looked closer at how she mocked me for how Randy treated me, how I supposedly deserved it! You let your problems with Finn cloud how you treat me but for you to be completely agreeing with what she wrote down?!" Amanda responded angrily before she lifted her right foot up, kicked Baron between his legs and as he was down on his knees, she slammed her right knee into his face which made his scream in pain. "Here's one from me! Dear Baron, fuck off out of my life!" She shouted as Finn picked Baron up to his feet and threw him out after punching him repeatedly before slamming the door.

Baron stood up after resetting his broken nose, limping to his car and driving off after getting into it… he reached the hotel and got out before going to the elevator.

It was as he was walking to the room that he saw Samoa Joe, who's eyes widened in shock.

"What did you do, pick a fight with a grizzly bear?!" Joe asked.

"Mandy kicked my ass!" Baron replied, Joe snickering.

"A 5'1", 109 pound girl kicked your ass? Really?" Joe responded with a laugh.

"After not believing me, yeah… Beside, Yukie can't wait to get her revenge on her." Baron explained.

"Look, we all make sacrifices when we get into this business. I'm sure there are loved ones you miss spending your time with and I bet they feel the same." Joe responded after helping Baron into the room and pressing a washcloth to Baron's still bleeding nose. "Damn, that girl really puts a lot of force into slamming her knees into someone. I taught her that too." He replied.

"Can I pick your brain about something?" Baron asked.

"I guess it's about something that happened in Mandy's past?" Joe responded.

"Her relationship with Orton." Baron replied.

"He was an asshole that got off on smacking her around whenever he felt like she wasn't giving him what he wanted, held it over her head that she had slept with him to keep her in his bed… and she got sick of it and walked away. I don't blame her one bit for walking away from him or from Cody. She deserves better than to be treated that way." Joe explained.

And after hearing that, Baron started to understand why Amanda and Finn grew close to each other… and why they're protective of each other.

At the same time, Yukie picked up her phone.

"Hey. Corey, right?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah. I just saw blood in Baron's rental car, have you seen him at all?" Corey replied.

"You mean telephone pole? I haven't seen him or even touched him." Yukie explained.

"Somebody did. Unless it's not his blood…" Corey replied, trailing off and Yukie realising what he meant.

"It might have been that tiny woman who beat my ass the other night." Yukie responded.

"You stay at your place then, don't need another fight breaking out." Corey replied before they hung up and he left.

Yukie looked up as the door opened, seeing TJ.

"What are you doing here?" Yukie asked.

"Heard you live here now… thought you could…" TJ replied before setting a bag of weed on the table.

"That's not me anymore, TJ. You should go and take your drugs with you." Yukie responded, TJ nodding and leaving with the weed.

Yukie put in an old DvD that Hiroki had given her before he died, pressing play.

" _Hey, hold that ladder still, stop screwing around!" 13 year old Amanda responded, trying to decorate a Christmas tree._

" _I'm not screwing around, Mandy. I'm helping you out… Aw, Goddamnit!" Yukie replied, before seeing her mother's cat and it meowing loudly. "No, kitty get away!" She hissed._

" _No, you've got to be gentle with them." Amanda responded, climbing down and picking the cat up… she lightly scratched the cat's ears, the cat calming down. "There we go, much better." She replied soothingly to the cat._

" _That cat needs to beat it, like when Chihiro pulled on his tail and scared him half to death. That made me laugh so hard." Yukie explained._

" _That's nowhere near funny, Yukie." Amanda responded before Hiroki walked in. "Help your sis finish decorating the tree." She replied before she left with the cat._

" _That damn cat needs to go, I can't stand furballs like him." Yukie responded, before hanging up the ornaments._

" _Yukie, don't be like that." Hiroki replied._

" _Why does Mandy love cats so much?" Yukie asked._

" _She's a sweet kid with a good heart, she loves all kinds of animals." Hiroki responded._

Yukie paused the DvD… and briefly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I swear… it's too familiar to me… but no." Yukie whispered, before seeing Pepper climbing onto the couch. "Hey boy. Whatcha got there?" She replied, seeing feathers in the dog's mouth.

Pepper barked and the feathers fell, Yukie seeing that they belonged to a Cockatiel.

"Silly dog." Yukie responded before petting him.

She looked at the Tv again, rewinding and pausing before seeing the faces in a still frame shot… and she wasn't sure how to feel.


	5. Leave The Past Behind

Amanda wasn't sure what to do with the purple book nearby… her knee propped up on a pillow and with ice on it, she glanced over her shoulder as Ashley was on the phone.

"Yeah… poisoned her against Mandy. I'm starting to see why you divorced him." Ashley responded, Amanda realising that she was talking to Yukie's mom.

"Yeah, but he wants me back even though he been with through when we had our kids. How is Mandy? Is she trying to help Yukie get her memory back?" Sumire explained.

"She was intending on that… but then she read the letters. She's hurting bad because Yukie wrote in one that Mandy deserved the abuse." Ashley responded, Sumire knowing that finding that out upset Amanda and made her feel betrayed.

"I never knew that Yukie was that very… rude and uptight. If only she didn't get struck by lightning, she would have to the chance to see Amanda like she said after graduation." Sumire explained, Ashley's eyes widening.

"She wanted to?" Ashley asked, Finn catching Amanda from falling when she turned around suddenly and let out a painful cry.

"Yeah, she even told us, but Hiro scolded her before she stormed off. Is Mandy okay?" Sumire questioned.

"Yeah, she bruised her right knee earlier." Ashley responded before Amanda checked the book again.

She saw the last letter, written on August 15th 2015… and in it, Yukie had found out about the interview Amanda had given the New York Times.

"I don't know if Chihiro told you this but that red jacket she wore on her first night… that's actually Mandy's. I kept it and when i heard about her first match with her, I made the eyes and mouth on it to go along with it. Look, I know she hates Mandy now… but snap some fucking sense into her." Sumire responded.

"We will… somehow." Amanda replied once the phone was in her hand. "I remember that jacket… Chihiro used to cling onto it when I would hold her."

"She would. I'll check on you later, Mandy." Sumire replied.

"You be safe, Sumire." Amanda responded before they hung up and she handed the phone back to Ashley before reading the letter again.

' _After knowing that Mandy will be interviewed, I've decided to try and see her again… and truly tell her how much I missed her. I hope her being famous didn't change her. If it did… I'll used my brass knuckles to knock the hell out of her.'_

' _Deep down, I'm still that girl you knew…'_ Amanda thought.

Yukie was watching the interview, observing closely.

" _A part my past… I had this red jacket that I would wear at times when I was caught by the backstage cameras so an old friend would see me. And just before I left, I gave it to her mom and said "She can hold onto the good times. The times when we were young and didn't have a care in the world."... I honestly hope she did because I miss her. So much changes when we choose what we want to do with our lives."_

' _Wait… a red jacket?'_ Yukie thought to herself. _'Is that jacket hers? What am I talking about? I can't be thinking about Tiny's sadness. I must focus until next week.'_

Yukie turned the Tv off and headed upstairs.

It was at the next Raw event that Amanda was listening to _Wheel In The Sky_ by Journey when the door opened and she stood up.

"You just let yourself in whenever you feel like it?" Amanda responded after closing Spotify out and putting her phone and earbuds aside, standing up as Seth closed the door.

"It's about the rematch with Yukie. Are you sure you want to that after her first loss? I mean look at her, she practicing her moves backstage and broke a table in half." Seth explained.

"I would… if Dr. Amann would clear me, I bruised my kneecap because I broke Baron's nose and they switched me out with Becky." Amanda responded, Seth seeing the soft brace on her right knee.

"Then she's gonna be pissed off when she hears about it." Seth replied.

"I feel like I lost any chance of rebuilding anything with her." Amanda explained, Seth having heard of the letters… and the one about Randy sickened him.

"She's coming! She's crazy once again!" Chihiro screamed, before a fist punched the door and Yukie cried out in pain.

"That's enough of that!" Hunter responded after he, Stephanie and Finn reached the hallway and Hunter dragged Yukie to the trainer's office. Finn and Chihiro walked into the locker room and Finn blocked the door with the chair as Amanda hugged a frightened Chihiro.

"What the hell do you mean I'm suspended?!" Yukie questioned. "I didn't even hurt her or even make my own sister scream out for help, she was just hyped on sugar!"

It was about a half hour after she was fixed up and in Hunter's office.

"I can't let you frighten my employees, their children or your own sister and I can't let you damage property, that's punishable by law! So go home, wait out your suspension! That's final!" Hunter explained, Yukie being escorted out by security.

"Wait… I need to go with her-" Chihiro explained, before Yukie narrowed her eyes at her and the others.

"This is all your fault… _best friend_." Yukie responded, before she left, making Amanda's eyes widen.

"What the hell… on second thought, I'm not sure I want to know." Amanda replied as Finn helped her sit down, him and Chihiro knowing that the stress had caused a migraine… and from what they could see, a horrible one.

"I guess she's trying to get it back. If we see her or try and convince Hunter, maybe we can help her get back her memory." Chihiro suggested, pulling Amanda's and Finn's hands but they pulled it back. "Come on, we have to help her, she's my sister and your friend, Mandy."

"She's not resisting because of that, she doesn't let too many-" Finn replied, lightly running his fingers through Amanda's hair and massaging the back of her head.

"Too many people touch her when a migraine strikes… how bad do they get?" Chihiro responded.

"One indirectly led to three seizures early last year." Amanda explained, Chihiro's eyes widening in shock.

"I'm very sorry, Mandy." Chihiro said quietly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Amanda responded.

At the same time, Yukie was looking on her phone… and found an article from March 5th 2014.

' _Female wrestler rushed to hospital after a seizure in her hotel room.'_

' _23 year old Amanda Cena suffered a seizure at around 4:15 in the morning. Causes on what led to the seizure and two more at 5:00 and 5:45 respectively have not been provided to the public at this time but she is in stable condition.'_

' _Wow… she's really fucked up now.'_ Yukie thought before tossing her phone to the side. _'Don't worry, I'll be back for her and her little boyfriend.'_ She thought before falling asleep on the couch.

It was morning when Yukie went to the address that Hunter texted to her… she found that it was a counseling building and waited in the waiting room on the fourth floor.

She didn't like this at all but she knew she had no choice.

She heard her name be called out and walked into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Miss Shriabuki. I'm Dr. Shelby."

Yukie's eyes widened when she realised it.

"I've been sent to team Hell No's former counselor…" Yukie muttered as she sat down across from Dr. Shelby.

She knew she had her work cut out for her.


	6. A Step In The Right Direction?

_**9/9/15...**_

Amanda fixed up her nails with Ella + Mila's All About The Base base coat, closing the bottle before she applied Ella + Mila's Grey Skies.

She closed that bottle, letting her nails dry… once they were, she washed her hands, dried them off and lit a fresh linen scented candle to freshen up the room.

She felt Finn's arms wrap around her, leaning against him.

"You're thinking about something…" Finn replied.

"I don't know what I ever did to Hiro to make him lash out by turning Yukie against me… I've been going over every moment. And now I just think he's a bitter old bastard with no regard or care for others, let alone love for his family." Amanda explained, Finn kissing her on the side of her head.

In the building across town, Yukie and Dr. Shelby were talking.

"And with what your father encouraged you to do, writing the letters… do you feel like you burned that bridge and lost her friendship forever?" Dr. Shelby responded after writing the information down.

"Yeah. When she found the letters and read every one of them, she was pissed off… for some reason, my dad doesn't like her." Yukie replied.

"Was Mandy a bad influence on you?" Dr. Shelby questioned.

"Of course not. If anything, she was always a sweetheart to me and my family and our friends. I've only seen her get mad when someone crossed anyone she's close to or betrayed her… and after the letters, that's what she's feeling." Yukie answered.

"And your father never outright said why he doesn't like her?" Dr. Shelby asked.

"He never told me. Sometimes I ask myself if I done something in the past that can break me and Mandy apart. But now… I feel distant." Yukie explained.

"From how you described him, he tried to take every decision out of your hands… and he had no right to do so, we all need to make our own choices because we all need to find out if we need to learn from them and how." Dr. Shelby responded before glancing at the clock. "And time does go by fast, that's gonna end our session for today. Same time next week?" He replied before they stood up and shook hands.

"I'll be here." Yukie responded before she left the building and got into her Kia Soul. _'I feel better… not completely better because that'll take time.'_ She thought before she buckled up, started the car and drove off.

She walked into her apartment and to her surprise, saw Sami.

"Why are you breaking into people's apartments, Sami?" Yukie questioned with a joke.

"It's not breaking in if you know where the key is." Sami replied before they hugged after Yukie closed the door. "Session go okay?" He asked after they let go.

"Yeah… I'm still not sure whether to give Mandy her space though." Yukie responded.

"She's still feeling crossed?" Sami asked.

"Worse… she's read the letters. Part of me is hoping she burns that book." Yukie responded.

"It's not like Mandy to burn something… about a few weeks ago, a photo album she kept was thrown into a fire during a fight she had with someone." Sami replied, Yukie's eyes widening.

"Uh, wouldn't this photo album got… pictures of me, her and my brother?" Yukie questioned.

"As well as photos of the ones she lost." Sami replied.

"Brick red leather album with white trim on the edges?" Yukie asked.

"Yes." Sami replied, him and Yukie sitting down.

"Dark haired guy with a bit of blonde, nasty temper?" Yukie questioned.

"She and Finn never admitted it but I suspect it was Seth." Sami replied.

"Aww, I should really say something to her. But with me suspended, I can't do anything about it until my 30 days are up." Yukie explained.

"Think over what you would say though, alright?" Sami asked, Yukie nodding.

Amanda and Finn found themselves watching _Miami Vice_ when it was night, the episode being _The Prodigal Son_ … and after three glasses of Sake, Amanda felt relaxed.

The phone rang, Amanda picking it up as Finn was drinking Sake.

"May I ask why you're calling, is this a prank call or a half assed apology attempt?" Amanda responded, Seth startled to hear her drunk.

"Who decided that Yukie needed therapy?!" Seth replied.

"Uh, not me. You and her share common things though, you both lash out at me out of hatred!" Amanda responded.

"She didn't even fucking touch you. You didn't even let her hit you in the ring! You've embarrassed her on her first night, Mandy." Seth explained.

"It all started with her crazy ass dad! Mandy lost a good friend because of Hiro!" Finn replied.

"Really? I thought Yukie doesn't make friends, since she was humiliated by Mandy. It's all because of her and by the time Yukie returns, she'll be back for her for a rematch." Seth explained.

"I'll give you a little something to think about. My album that you threw into the fire? In it were irreplaceable pictures of the ones who treated me like their own. That includes Yukie, Hiroki and Chihiro. All gone because you fucking hate me!" Amanda responded.

"It was supposed to teach you a lesson, and I'm glad you remember. But Yukie won't as long as she stays like that for good." Seth replied, before hanging up.

"You know, he'll never get why what he did to you was wrong…" Finn replied after Amanda clicked the end call button. "I don't know why he hates me or you though, we never wronged him."

"He's never gonna see it that way." Amanda responded, Finn lightly wrapping his arms around her. "I always swore to myself that if I ever had kids that one day, I tell them about the people who mean the most to me… including you." She said as they looked at each other, Finn lightly caressing her face… before they leaned in and kissed.

A drunk Baron stumbled by… and peaked through the window, several candles lit in the room as Finn trailed his lips up Amanda's neck, Amanda half naked and straddling Finn.

"Aww, you two are so disgusting!" Baron slurred.

He stumbled away the second he saw Finn blow the candles out and take Amanda upstairs, Baron half tempted to turn back and bust the door open… but instead, he trekked on and reached a house, passing out in front of it.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Yukie looking at him.

"How does someone get so damn obliterated that they lose their shirt and jeans but not their underwear? Nice tattoos though." Yukie replied as Baron pulled himself up.

"Thanks. How did I end up here?" Baron questioned.

"Hell, I don't know. You were the one who got drunk and ended up here." Yukie explained.

"Yeah and stumbled across a one night stand in progress." Baron replied.

"I don't even want to know, if you remember. You just got to find your clothes and get out here." Yukie explained.

Baron nodded and left, Yukie closing the door.

' _Why is there always crazy people in my fucking life?'_ Yukie thought before laying down on the couch.

Her phone chimed, Yukie seeing a picture message of Amanda and Finn.

"Really?" Yukie said, while looking at her screen before texting. _'What is this? A joke? Trying to get into my mind?!'_

' _I swear, someone sent it to me, Yukie girl.'_ Braun replied.

' _Any idea who?'_ Yukie questioned.

' _Unknown number. Bray got one too, so did a few others.'_ Braun responded.

' _Can't believe that I'm even saying this… but do you have Mandy's number?'_ Yukie questioned.

Braun texted it to her and Yukie dialed it… but Amanda didn't answer.

' _Can't blame ya there… but if only you knew why I'm calling.'_ Yukie thought before she hung up.

Amanda slowly opened her eyes, her finding that her legs were entangled with Finn's as he held her close to him in a protective manner and her head rested on his torso.

The room was slightly destroyed and Amanda saw the open Durex packet on the nightstand.

She settled back into sleep, feeling content… and she had lost track of how long it had been since she had woken up like this.


End file.
